Harry Potter GX
by dartznecrophades
Summary: Harry logro derrotar a voldemort, pero a un gran precio, encontrando un hechizo que lo mantendria en invernacion hasta que el mundo lo necesitara se despierta en una tierra muy diferente a la que dejo, donde los duelos son de forma diferente, ahora con la ayuda de Pegasus, entrara en la academia de duelos donde tendra que salvar al mundo... de nuevo
1. El comienzo de una leyenda

Declaimer: no soy dueño de Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Assassins creed ni los caracteres de Naruto, todos ellos pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Kazuki Takahashi, Ubisoft y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, yo solo me entretengo jugando con ellos.

* * *

Harry Potter bajo la cabeza hacia el cuerpo que estaba tirado a un lado del, el cadáver del hombre que había arruinado su vida: Voldemort, Harry se ergio victorioso con su varita en mano, por fin había matado a Voldemort, por fin había cumplido la profecía que lo había condenado, y ahora se preguntaba ¿a qué precio?, cuanto había costado la derrota del lord oscuro.

Todo había empeorado después de la muerte de Dumbledore, después de que había caído de la torre de astronomía se inicio una pelea entre mortifagos y la orden del fénix, durante la pelea Bill murió por una maldición asesina por Dolohov.

Neville y Ron habían muerto durante un ataque al expreso Hogwarts, al parecer los mortifagos habían querido darles una despedida a los estudiantes, Bellatrix Lestrange había decidido a acabar con todos los Lognbottom, había lanzado la maldición cruciatus a Neville durante unos segundos para después matarlo, Ron había luchado valientemente contra Malfoy, pero en un momento de distracción fue alcanzado por la maldición asesina de Mcnair, dando fin a su vida, la familia Weasley quedo devastada con su muerte, la señora Weasley fue la que más sufrió, no salió de su habitación ni comió durante una semana, había perdido a dos de sus hijos en apenas tres días.

La madriguera fue quemada durante la mitad del verano, cuando Harry llego, vio algo que lo hizo congelar, Ginny, la única que persona que había amado estaba siendo torturada por los mortifagos y entonces sintió toda la ira y odio que había estado en su interior dentro, y con eso, un nuevo Harry Potter nació, aun recordaba todo el poder que había sentido.

_Flashback_

_Harry estaba corriendo por el bosque rumbo a la madriguera, desde la distancia se podía observar el fuego y humo elevándose hacia el cielo como una serpiente, "irónico" pensó Harry, esperaba que todos estuvieran bien, a lo que le habían dicho el señor Weasley estaba en camino, Percy aun no hablaba con su familia y aun después de que el ministerio había aceptado que el retorno de Voldemort no era una mentira, el seguía pensando que Dumbledore era solo un viejo tonto, aunque también pensaba que él era el culpable de que sus hermanos murieran._

_Harry llego al borde del bosque por la parte trasera de la madriguera o lo que quedaba de ella, la mitad de la casa había desaparecido, pero entonces un ruido le llamo la atención caminando con cuidado para no llamar la atención va hacia la parte delantera de la casa, lo que vio hizo que se detuviera en seco._

_En frente del estaba la mujer que mas odiaba, aquella que había asesinado a su padrino y a uno de sus amigos, Bellatrix Lestrange, pero lo que hizo que su odio creciera mas era que estaba torturando a Ginny, su amor, a pesar de que la había terminado al final del año, lo había hecho para protegerla pero aun lo amaba y al ver como estaba sufriendo hizo que su corazón se rompiera._

_En ese momento empezó a sentir un gran ardor y picazón en los ojos, intento tallárselos pero entre mas lo hacía, más ardor le daba, entonces empezó a sentir un gran dolor de cabeza, los gritos de dolor de Ginny se volvieron lejanos y Harry empezó a tener demasiada información, vio a un hombre que servía a una antigua orden que se encargaba de proteger al mundo de una sociedad secreta tan antigua como la primera que buscaba controlar el mundo, vio al hombre dando un salto desde un peldaño de madera y caer perfectamente ileso en un fardo de paja, salto de fe se llamaba aunque Harry no sabía cómo lo supo, solo lo sabía, vio al mismo hombre peleando contra al que alguna vez llamo amigo, lo vio desactivando y guardando algo llamado fragmento del edén que permitía doblegar la voluntad de las personas haciendo de ello esclavos, vio como grabo un recuerdo de una conversación en la manzana para después morir sentado en una biblioteca._

_Mientras esto ocurría, Harry no se dio cuenta de los cambios que estaban pasando por su cuerpo, se hizo ligeramente más musculoso, su cabello se volvió más largo y menos desordenado, su piel adquirió un tono mas pálido y creció unos cuantos centímetros_

_Cuando todas las visiones terminaron, Harry se desplomo en suelo jadeando, pero ahora sabía la historia de sus antepasados, sabía que habían sido miembros de la orden de los asesinos, aunque no sabía si sus padres o abuelos habían pertenecido a ella, pero ahora tenía el conocimiento de todas las habilidades de sus antepasados y sabia que le servirían mucho en la guerra, el ardor en los ojos ya también se había calmado, es entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su visión era más borrosa, cuando se llevo las manos hacia su cara se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tenia las gafas puesta, una vez que se las quito podía ver todo más claro que nunca, a pesar de que era medianoche y podía ver todo como si fuera de día, se acerco a un charco que estaba al lado de él para ver su cara en el reflejo del agua, una vez que se acerco se congelo por lo que vio, los ojos normalmente verdes esmeralda de Harry ahora eran de un color rojo, no tan rojos como Voldemort, pero todavía era un tono más oscuro, alrededor de la iris eran tres astas de color negro._

_Un grito de dolor los saco de sus cavilaciones, volteando la cabeza vio a Bellatrix usando la maldición cruciatus sobre Ginny todavía, ahora con una sentido del oído mejorado pudo oír la razón de la tortura de Ginny_

_-donde esta Potter traidora a la sangre-pregunto Bellatrix una vez que había parado la maldición_

_-no te lo diré-dijo Ginny apenas consciente y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por levantar la cara para mirar a Bellatrix con fiereza, Harry tenía que darle crédito por tal determinación que mostraba._

_-crucio-rugió Bellatrix apuntando su varita hacia Ginny mientras los gritos volvían a resonar en el silencio de la noche-te lo preguntare una vez más, pequeña Weasley, ¿Dónde está Potter?-dijo Bellatrix empezando a perder la paciencia._

_-te juro que no lo sé-dijo Ginny mientras lagrimas empacaban a correr por su rostro._

_-¡MIENTES!-grito Bellatrix-Sectumsempra-dijo Bellatrix mientras apuntaba a Ginny, grito de dolor mientras la sangre se empacaba a filtrarse_

_Esto fue demasiado para Harry, usando sus recientes habilidades transmitidas por su antepasado empezó a caminar lenta y silenciosamente se fue acercando hacia un mortifago usando los matorrales de césped que lograban ocultarlo, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca saco la navaja que le había regalado Sirius para apuñalar al mortifago, la hoja de la navaja salió por la parte delantera de la garganta del mortifago matándolo instantáneamente_

_Luego, sacando la varita de su manga lanzo en hechizo aturdidor hacia el mortifago al lado de él, pero esto llamo la atención de los otros 3 mortifagos._

_-es el, es Potter-grito un mortifago cuya voz reconoció como Lucius Malfoy._

_-que esperan, captúrenlo-grito Bellatrix mientras se preparaba para atacar_

_-Desmaius- ataco Harry al mortifago más cercano dándole en el pecho y dejándolo inconsciente._

_-Avada Kedavra- LANZO Lucius Malfoy._

_La maldición venia a toda velocidad, pero a la mitad del camino el tiempo se empezó a volver más lento, Harry podía ver como la maldición se empezaba a poner estática e inclusive podía ver el flujo de magia del hechizo, no teniendo tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba pasando, se movió hacia un lado, cuando hizo su movimiento el tiempo volvió a su normalidad y la maldición paso volando a toda velocidad, siguiendo sus instintos apunto su varita hacia Malfoy que todavía estaba en shock por lo que ocurrió y grito_

_-Avada kedavra-la maldición de color verde enfermizo salió perfectamente y a toda velocidad hacia un sorprendido Malfoy que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar._

_La maldición dio justo en su pecho quitándole la vida y haciéndolo volar unos metros atrás._

_-vaya, vaya, así que bebe Potter sabe lanza una maldición imper…-Bellatrix se detuvo en seco cuando vio la apariencia de Harry, su cabello había crecido hasta los hombros y era más dócil, era un más alto de lo que recordaba pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, no eran del verde que ella conocía, eran como los del lord oscuro, pero aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, le daban más miedo que los de su señor, eran más fríos y al verlos directamente podía ver miles de formas de su muerte, por primera vez en años, Bellatrix Lestrange, asesina psicópata, más ferviente seguidor de Lord Voldemort, tenía miedo… mucho miedo_

_-seguí tu consejo Bellatrix-dijo Harry como si no se diera cuenta del brillo de miedo en los ojos de Bellatrix-deje que mi ira se hiciera cargo, quería ver a Malfoy morir… y funciono ¿no?-termino con una sonrisa sádica que envió escalofríos por la espina dorsal de Bellatrix._

_-bueno, eso no se...ra sufí...ciente para ganarme-dijo Bellatrix intentando y fallando en mantener su voz estable, cosa de la que se dio cuenta Harry y e hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara._

_-O, pero mi querida bella, te confías demasiado, esa va a ser tu ruina, como la de tu amo Tom-dijo la ultima parte con voz grave inusual para un joven como él._

_-No llames al señor oscuro con un nombre tan impuro-grito Bellatrix recuperando parte de su valentía._

_-así que tu maestro no les ha dicho que es un mestizo ¿verdad?-dijo Harry con una sonrisa._

_-MINETES-rugió Lestrange enloquecida mientras apuntaba la varita hacia el-crucio-._

_Cuando lanzo el hechizo, una luz brillante descolorida de color azul salió a toda velocidad y como antes el tiempo pareció ir más lento y otra vez pudo ver la magia fluyendo, pero ahora no perdió tiempo en pensar, al instante se movió hacia un lado mientras apuntaba la varita hacia Lestrange, una vez que el tiempo volvió a la normalidad Harry lanzo su ataque._

_-Bombarda-grito para ver como el suelo donde se encontraba una Bellatrix sorprendida se convertía en un agujero y Lestrange salió volando, pero Harry no perdió tiempo, reuniendo todo el dolor y la ira por la muerte de Sirius y Neville a manos de esta mujer y la tortura de Ginny lanzo-crucio-._

_Los gritos de la Lestrange resonaron aun más fuertes que los de Ginny, Bellatrix jamás había sentido una maldición tan poderosa, sentía como sus cuerdas vocales empezaban a rasgarse por sus gritos, como toda su piel se sentía traspasado por miles de cuchillos, sentía miles de descargas eléctricas por toda su columna vertebral, "ni siquiera un cruciatus del señor oscuro es tan fuerte" pensó Bellatrix una vez que Harry se había detenido._

_-que se siente Bellatrix-dijo Harry en un susurro acercándose a la mortifaga caída y jadeante-ese es todo el odio que tengo, el odio por el asesinato de mi padrino, por la muerte de mi amigo y la tortura hacia amor-dijo Harry mirándola con furia y haciendo que las aspas de sus ojos giren locamente._

_-termínalo-dijo Bellatrix pesadamente mientras intentaba levantar la cabeza y mirar a Harry-mátame, no creo que puedas hacerlo y si pottercito-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pero Harry solo se le quedo mirando con aburrimiento._

_-si te matare-dijo con la mayor naturalidad-pero no voy a usar la maldición asesina-dijo con una sonrisa sádica._

_-entonces-pregunto con esfuerzo Lestrange._

_Harry agarro a Bellatrix por el pelo para hacerla inclinar el cuello hacia tras dejando al descubierto su garganta mientras sacaba su navaja y ponía el frio metal contra su piel._

_-¿sabías que el cuerpo humano solo tiene 5 litros de sangre?-pregunto Harry mientras lentamente cortaba la garganta de Bellatrix-no lo sabías-dijo sorprendido mientras Bellatrix solo hacia gorjeos ahogándose con su propia sangre-tsk tsk, pobres magos, están demasiado atrasados en la ciencia-dijo mientras recogía la varita de Lestrange, luego se voltio para hacerle una reverencia burlona-fue un placer lady Lestrange-dijo mientras se reía para después dirigirse a Ginny que todavía luchaba por mantenerse consciente_

_-Ginny, Ginny, tranquila vas estar bien te lo prometo-dijo mientras intentaba detenerle la pérdida de sangre, pero Ginny solo le detuvo la mano._

_-no hay tiempo, Harry, ya casi… es mi hora…se que terminase conmigo, pero solo quería decirte que… te amo-termino en un susurro mientras lo veía a los ojos con lagrimas fluyendo por su pálido rostro._

_-yo también te amo Ginny, por eso vas a sobrevivir y una vez que Voldemort muera tu y yo haremos un gran familia y viviremos en paz sin ningún mago loco persiguiéndome ni una profecía que me obligue a enfrentarlo-decía frenéticamente Harry intentando en ponerle un tela en la herida para curarla._

_-lo siento Harry, no vamos a tener ese futuro…pero espero que encuentres a alguien más con quien hagas tu familia… solo te pido que no me olvides-dijo con esfuerzo como sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar lentamente._

_-jamás podría olvidarte Ginny, eres la persona que mas eh amado en el mundo-dijo Harry suavemente mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos._

_-adiós Harry… te amo-termino Ginny exhalando su último aliento, para que su alma sea reclamada por la muerte._

_-Ginny, Ginny, GINNY-Harry grito desde el fondo de sus pulmones, lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, pero no lagrimas normales, eran lagrimas de sangre que demostraban su sufrimiento, las gotas color carmesí caían sobre el rostro helado de Ginny, el pelo rojo fuego que una vez iluminaba el día de Harry ahora estaba opaco demostrando el fin de un amanecer, la pérdida de un alama pura, el fin de un amor que recién empezaba._

_-AHHHHHHHHH-rugió Harry mirando hacia el cielo con sus ojos cambiando nuevamente, las astas uniéndose para tomar la figura de un tipo de hélice color negro cubriendo parte del ojo, con el resto ser de un color rojo, ríos de sangre corrían por el rostro de Harry, el odio palpitante en sus ojos-Te juro Voldemort que te hare pagar por todo, te juro que morirás y yo seré quien ponga fin a tu vida-grito mirando directamente al cielo mientras se formaban nubes negras ocultando la luz de la luna y las estrellas, nubes que pronosticaban tormentas, truenos empezaban a rugir mientras Harry cargaba a Ginny al estilo nupcial, ese día la muerte de Voldemort se profetizo, ese día, el destino del lord oscuro se escribió en piedra, ese día, un nuevo Potter nació._

_Fin de Flashback_

Desde ese día, la perspectiva de Harry sobre la guerra había cambiado, había estado siguiendo los mismos paso que Dumbledore, pensando que todas las personas necesitaban una segunda oportunidad, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que los mortifagos jamás cambiarían, no había segundas oportunidades que mataban por diversión, para violadores que se divertían viendo sufrir a los demás, no habría piedad.

Días después del incidente de la madriguera la señora Weasley había muerto, al parecer no había soportado la pérdida de su hija por lo cual se había suicidado, mientras hacían las reparaciones de la madriguera se habían mudado brevemente con la tía de Molly, Muriel, la casa era de dos pisos, el piso de arriba había una ventana de cuerpo completo por la cual Molly se aventó dando fin a su vida y reunirse con sus hijos.

Harry había ido a gringotts a una prueba de herencia, había resultado que era heredero de Slytherin por conquista al haber derrotado a Tom Ryddle tres veces, la primera cuando había intentado matarlo de bebe, la segunda durante el intento de robo de la piedra filosofal y la tercera bajo el castillo en la cama de los secretos.

También salió a luz que era descendiente de Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, el hombre de los recuerdos que tuvo en la madriguera, el era un famoso asesino y mago miembro de una sociedad llamada "orden de los asesinos" que se encargaba de proteger al mundo de otra sociedad llamada los templarios, también descubrió que la raza humana había sido creado por una raza de humanoides que se llamaron "la primera civilización".

"ha, como se sentirían los magos que se creen seres superiores si supieran que otra raza más poderosa nos creo" pensó Harry.

También había descubierto que los Potters eran una de las familias más ricas del mundo mágico, con una fortuna más o menos 1 millón de galeones, varias propiedades alrededor de Inglaterra, Francia y Estados Unidos.

Cuando todo el papeleo y la impresión inicial por saber que era multimillonario, Harry había reclamado su poderío como jefe de la casa Potter obteniendo el anillo de la casa Potter.

Cuando había llegado a la mansión Potter en gales lo primero que hizo fue ir a la biblioteca, hay encontró varios libros y diarios sobre la orden de asesinos, había descubierto que después de Altaïr, varias generaciones habían seguido siendo parte de la orden, pero en el momento que entro el siglo el siglo XX, su tatarabuelo había decido dejar la orden y preocuparse por su familia.

Cuando les había preguntado a los duendes si podía ponerse en contacto con la orden o si supieran algo de ellos le dijeron que después de la segunda guerra mundial ya no había registros o acción por parte de la orden ni de los templarios, creen que pudo haber sido exterminada por la explosión debido a la destrucción por un fragmento del edén.

A pesar de que no encontró nada acerca de alguna ubicación de los asesinos, Harry decidió seguir con su herencia, había encontrado el manual de cómo crear una cuchilla oculta, había de varias formas y maneras, una de ellas era cortarse el dedo anular como sacrificio, pero Harry estaba contento con toda su mano completa así que la desecho.

Decidió hacer una hoja parecida a la de Altaïr, pido a los duendes fundir la hoja de la espada de Gryffindor, con el metal fundido pudo hacerla a su manera creando dos hojas de metal (aunque sin saberlo, la fundición hizo que el metal se mezclara mejor con el veneno de basilisco).

Una vez ellas las hojas decidió que el mecanismo fuera un poco diferente, las placas de metal donde se ponía las cuchillas estaban pegadas a sus brazos con un hechizo desilusionador para volverlas invisibles, además de tener el símbolo de la casa Potter: dos hipogrifos con ojos rubíes, también tenían un pequeño mecanismo en las palmas para que cada vez que Harry las cerrara la hoja saliera.

Harry también había empezado a aprender oclumancia y legeremancia, había descubierto que lo que hacia Snape era totalmente el efecto contrario, en vez de enseñarle como cerrar su mente, la dejaba totalmente abierta a ataques de otras personas, encontró que una forma de aprenderla era el meditar y el meditar fue lo mejor que le había pasado.

Había descubierto una anomalía en su mente, al principio pensó que era la unión con Voldemort, pero entre mas se acercaba a ella, le daba una sensación más oscura, cuando se acerco completamente se dio cuenta de un tipo de globo color azul, se dio cuenta de que es globo era su núcleo mágico, pero lo que le había sorprendido era que al lado del globo era como otro globo mucho más pequeño de color negro con tentáculos conectados a su núcleo y parecía estar absorbiéndolo, tal vez Harry no fuera el más listo, pero sabía que lo que estaba pasando no era bueno, comprendiendo que estaba en su mente y podía hacer lo que quisiera se imagino a sí mismo con las cuchillas y al segundo después se dio cuenta que sus armas estaban en sus antebrazos.

Cerrando las palmas corrió hacia el parasito negro y saltando una gran altura cayó cortando todos los tentáculos de la mancha negra.

Fuera de la mente da Harry, un vapor negro se empezó a salir de la frente de Harry, mas exactamente de su cicatriz, la nube de color negro empezó a tomar la forma de la cara de Voldemort y con un grito de agonía despareció.

Mientras tanto Harry accedió a todo el conocimiento de ese parasito que al parecer era un fragmento del alma de Voldemort, encontró todos sus secretos así también como las ubicaciones de los demás horrocruxes, se dio cuenta de que la copa de Hufflepuff estaba oculta en la cámara de Lestrange en gringotts, la diadema de Ravenclaw estaba en la sala de menesteres en Hogwarts, el guardapelo que estaba en es cueva que encontró era falso, pero con su oclumancia recordó que estaba en la cocina de Número 12 de Grimmauld Place y el ultimo que queda Nagini.

También en la biblioteca Potter había descubierto el cambio de sus ojos, se le conocía como el sharingan, solo un Potter en toda la historia los había tenido, se dice que la primera etapa permitían ver los movientes de las personas en cámara lenta para así poder esquivar los hechizos, podía ver atreves de cualquier hechizo desilusionador y también podía ver el flujo de magia para poder copiar y aprender cualquier hechizo, el segundo nivel que es el que tenia se llamaba mangekyō sharingan daba diferentes poderes como amaterasu, que permitía lanzar unas llamas todavía más poderosas y calientes que el fuego maldito y no se podía apagar por nada solo el usuario podría calmarlas, otra capacidad era Tsukuyomi, el control del tiempo y el espacio e inclusive la masa de los objetos creando ilusiones que hacían creer que eran reales, el Susanoo que es un tipo de espíritu con forma de samurái que protege al usuario, el kamui que permite enviar a personas u objetos a otra dimensión así como teletransportarse y hacer intangible le cuerpo.

También aprendió que entre más use el mangekyō la vista se deteriora mas hasta el punto de quedarse ciego, la única forma de evitar esto era trasplantarse los ojos de otra persona que tuviera el mangekyō sharingan.

Sabiendo todo esto Harry comenzó su cacería de mortifagos, con las habilidades de que obtuvo le fue más fácil poder localizar donde harían sus ataques, se divertía al ver las expresiones de sus caras cuando lanzaban maldiciones asesinas hacia él y nada mas lo traspasaban si daño alguno, con las armas que tenia lograba matar a todos los que se ponían en su camino.

Con su amaterasu, quemo toda la mansión Malfoy en venganza por haber asesinado a su amiga Hermione cuando estaba en un viaje en el callejón diagon con sus padres.

Varios de los magos aclamaban al misterioso héroe que había terminado con por lo menos la mitad de los mortifagos de Voldemort, la orden del fénix lo consideraba enemigo por sus crueles medios, pero a Harry poco le importaba, ya había decidido su camino y era el camino de la venganza.

Cuando fue hablar con los duendes sobre el horrocruxes en una de sus bóvedas hicieron un escándalo que Harry se sorprendió de la totalidad de maldiciones que había en el idioma de los duendes, una vez que habían limpiado la copa de la magia oscura decidieron darle a Harry todo el dinero de los Lestrange en agradecimiento.

Con un horrocrux menos decidió ir a Grimmauld place, cuando llego ahí se llevo una sorpresa al encontrar a toda la orden del fénix reunida, pero las personas tenían una expresión de tristeza en su rostros cuando les pregunto qué había pasado el también entro en tristeza.

Al parecer durante un ataque a una casa muggle, Tonks, Remus y Moody habían sido asesinados, había luchado con valor pero Remus se había distraído cuando Tonks recibió una maldición asesina y los mortifagos habían aprovechado y acabaron con sus vidas.

Esto fue otro motivo para matar a Voldemort, cuando iba tomar el medallón, se dio cuenta que fletcher estaba intentando robarlo, con una velocidad extrema se puso detrás de la espalda del ladrón presionando la daga contra du cuello mientras le susurraba:

"será mejor que lo dejes fletcher, sino quieres morir"-dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Una vez que fletcher lo había entregado el medallón se fue corriendo no sin antes dejar un pequeño charco en lugar donde había estado.

Destruyendo el medallón fue directo a Hogwarts donde dirigiéndose al séptimo piso y pasando tres veces frente la pared pensando en donde ocultar algo encontró la diadema justo donde estaba el libro del príncipe.

Una vez con esos horrocrux destruidos solo faltaban la serpiente y Voldemort.

_Flashback_

_La mansión Ryddle se alzaba sobre la colina alumbrada por la luz de la luna, una figura negra y encapuchada se encontraba a cierta distancia observando a los mortifagos que vigilaban las puertas con uno binoculares con luz infrarroja._

_-Nada difícil-dijo el encapuchado cuya voz delataba la de un hombre, dando un salto desde la columna en la que se encontraba cayendo perfectamente sobre sus pies sin ningún ruido, cerrando las palmas salieron dos cuchillas de sus brazos apuñalando al mortifago en el pulmón, el hombre jamás se dio cuenta de quien lo había matado._

_Acercándose sigilosamente hacia el otro mortifago que estaba borracho pues al parecer no se podía estar en pie completamente, utilizando el mismo método que a su compañero, le quito la vida._

_Utilizando la técnica kamui que le otorgaba sus ojos, logro poner en los puntos claves de la mansión los explosivos para que nadie sobreviviera una vez que había matado a Voldemort._

_Una vez hecho volvió a utilizar kamui para teletransportarse hacia donde se encontraba Nagini, usando sus cuchillas con veneno de basilisco puso fin al último horrocrux._

_EN OTRA PARTE DE LA MANSION._

_Voldemort se encontraba en su trono mientras pensaba en todo lo que había estado ocurriendo en los últimos meses, pensó que una vez que había matado a Dumbledore sería más fácil apoderarse del mundo mágico, pero se equivoco, varias semanas después del incidente un misterioso hombre había estado acabando con todos sus mortifagos, Bellatrix jamás había regresado de su misión en la búsqueda de Potter, cuando habían descubierto que bella había muerto empezó a sentirse algo preocupado._

_Pero luego, cada vez que planeaban un ataque, este misterioso hombre aparecía, en un primer momento pensó que era Potter, pero lo desecho de inmediato, el mocoso no tenía el suficiente odio y maldad para hacer un asesinato, además de que este personaje parecía un profesional, de lo que había escuchado era un asesino silencioso, nunca nadie había visto su rostro y las alarmas de aparición jamás habían sonado, era como si fuera un fantasma._

_El ruido de la abertura de las puertas lo saco de sus cavilaciones, al figura era de una altura de 1.80 mas o menos, su rostro no se le veía pues estaba oculta bajo una capucha, había dos dagas que sobresalían de sus muñecas, también tenía su varita firmemente en su mano derecha._

_-quien eres tú y como entraste aquí-dijo con su ira palpable en su voz aunque también estaba algo preocupado pues ninguno de sus mortifagos le había dicho de la intrusión y su salas anti-aparición impedía la entrada a cualquiera._

_-que no me reconoces Tom-dijo la figura en una forma burlona-bueno déjame iluminarte, yo soy la muerte y la destrucción, la justicia y la venganza, yo he sido quien ha vengado a todos matando a tus mortifagos-con cada palabra que decía, el señor oscuro se ponía mas y mas furioso-yo soy tu ruina, recuerda: "el único con poder para derrotar al señor oscuro se acerca, nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces nacerá cuando el último mes muere"-dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha para revelar el cabello negro como la noche, una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo apenas visible y ojos verde esmeralda._

_-POTTER-dijo Voldemort sorprendido-así que tú fuiste quien mato a mis seguidores-dijo hablando con la mayor naturalidad-bueno, fue error venir aquí porque así podre matarte AVADA KEDAVRA-dijo mientras apuntaba su varita hacia Harry, sonriendo como un loco cuando el chico ni se movió, pero su cara pronto cambio de una sonrisa a una expresión de shock y temor cuando la maldición solo lo traspaso para golpear el muro detrás de él._

_-que pasa Tom, te ves sorprendido-dijo con fingida preocupación._

_-co...co...Como paso eso-dijo Voldemort en shock total y temor._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto Harry haciéndose el confundido-ah, te refieres a como la maldición me traspaso ¿no?-_

_-ES IMPOSIBLE, NADA PUEDE EVITAR LA MALDICION ASESINA-grito Voldemort por primera vez en 40 años._

_-así-dijo Harry activando su sharingan impresionando mas a Voldemort para después usar Kamui en él y desapareciendo en el vórtice._

_Voldemort mientras tanto estaba buscando frenéticamente, no iba a dejar que un mocoso acabar con todo lo que lucho por conseguir._

_-Me buscabas-dijo una voz a su espalda, volteando rápidamente solo pudo sentir dolor al recibir un golpe en su cara mandándolo a volar unos metros._

_La cara de Voldemort estaba sangrando, su nariz(o lo que quedaba de ella) se sentía rota._

_Volteando la cabeza alcanzo a ver a Potter dándole un patada en el estomago, el sonido característico de la ruptura de sus costillas resonó por todo el salón y Voldemort dio un grito ahogado._

_-te voy a hacer sufrir Voldemort, sabes, la maldición cruciatus no es la única forma de tortura-dijo mientras las dagas salieron de sus brazos-vamos a ver Tom, es hora de una cirugía ocular-dijo mientras enterraba una daga el ojo de Voldemort._

_El grito de Voldemort resonó por toda la mansión, pero nadie fue en su ayuda, todos su mortifagos estaban inconscientes o muertos._

_Harry decidió sacar la daga, pero usando mucha fuerza también saco el ojo de Voldemort, haciendo a Voldemort aullar de dolor._

_-MALDITO SEAS POTTER, TE JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR-dijo con dificultad por el dolor que sentía._

_Harry solo le dedico una sonrisa sádica que hizo a Voldemort temblar un poco._

_-no lo creo Tom, creo que mejor te asesino de una vez-dijo Harry mientras levantaba su brazo._

_-no podrás matarme, soy inmortal-dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa que cayó cuando oyó lo que digo Harry_

_-a te refieres a tus horrocruxes ¿no?-dijo –te tengo noticias, los destruí todos, no has sentido como que te falta algo Tom, si, este es tu final-dijo mientras clavaba la cuchilla en la garganta del señor oscuro._

_-NOOO-fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que la vida escapara de sus ojos y la sangre empezara a salir a chorros de su garganta."_

_Fin de Flashback_

Así es como termino la guerra, el señor oscuro que buscaba la pureza de la sangre había muerto por un joven de 17 años la profecía se había cumplido.

Harry dirigió una última mirada al cadáver de Voldemort mientras utilizaba kamui para salir de ahí para aparecer metros de distancia, sacando un pequeño dispositivo con un botón rojo parpadeante lo presiono, una explosión seno detrás de él mientras salían fuegos artificiales que formaron una gran "V" y desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

Cámara de los secretos, Hogwarts.

Harry apareció en medio de la gran cámara, era igual a como la había encontrado, los ojos de las grandes estatuas de serpientes seguían brillando intensamente, inclusive todavía se sentí como si estuviera siendo seguido.

En frente se encontraba en toda su gloria la estatua de Salazar Slytherin, aun lado se encontraba solo el esqueleto del basilisco, al parecer los ratones y bichos se dieron un festín con su carne.

En el lugar donde alguna vez había encontrado a Ginny inconsciente con el diario en sus manos ahora estaba ocupado por el baúl de Harry en el cual guardo una generosa cantidad de oro sacado de su bóveda, además del por varios asesinatos que beneficiaron a los duendes, la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, la piedra filosofal que había encontrado en la oficina de Dumbledore, al parecer Dumbledore quería usarla pero no tuvo tiempo y junto al baúl su fiel amiga Hedwig, una hermosa lechuza blanca como la nieve con grandes ojos color ámbar.

La lechuza ululo en forma de saludo.

-hola Hedwig, yo también te extrañe, ¿está todo listo ?-pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la lechuza-perfecto-dijo mientras levantaba su varita, había encontrado un hechizo que la mantendría en un tipo de estado de invernacion, ya no era necesario en este tiempo, todos los mortifagos estaban muertos junto con su líder, sabía muy bien que ahora que había derrotado a Voldemort traería mas atención de la necesaria, el se despertaría cundo hubiera una grave amenaza que pudiera destruir al mundo, hasta que eso ocurriera, dormiría- Signa anima mea-una luz brillante ilumino a toda la cámara, se veía como si una goma se estuviera pegando a las paredes, mientras a Harry y Hedwig los envolvió un tipo de seda haciéndolos parecer un capullo.

Durante 300 años el mundo cambio, la magos se habían extinguido, nadie sabe como ocurrió pero parecía que lo que permitía a las personas hacer magia se había ido, la civilización siguió avanzando, nueva tecnología apareció así como un juego de cartas muy popular llamado duelo de monstruos, y el castillo que una vez fue Hogwarts fue comprado por un hombre llamado Maximillion Pegasus, y hasta 20 años después de comprarlo decidió investigar todo sus secretos y la leyenda de Harry Potter volvió a renacer.

* * *

Hola chicos esta es mi primera historia, un cruce entre HP, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Assassins Creed y Naruto, espero que les guste, digan que les gusta, que no les gusta, este episodio es como un prologo ya en los próximos va a ser mejor, se despide DartzNecrophades


	2. El pasado en el presente

Declaimer: no soy dueño de Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh _GX, Assassins creed _nilos caracteres de Naruto, todos ellos pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Kazuki Takahashi, Ubisoft y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, yo solo me entretengo jugando con ellos.

* * *

Maximillion Pegasus era un hombre aventurero y obstinado, quienes lo conocen desde su juventud sabían que no se daba por vencido, como cuando había perdido a su esposa Cecilia y había viajado alrededor de todo el mundo para buscar una manera de traerla a la vida, eventualmente su viaje lo llevo hacia Egipto, es ahí donde descubrió un secreto por el cual sería conocido mundialmente, siguiendo a un hombre de nombre Shadi hasta una catacumba donde se hallaba una lapida con los artículos del milenio, capaces de realizar magia mas allá de lo inimaginable.

Pegasus fue digno de poseer el ojo del milenio, con la capacidad de poder quitarles el alma a las personas y guardarlas en cartas, después de conseguir su artículo, tuvo conocimiento sobre los juegos de las sombras, un juego de mucho poder con monstruos reales en los cuales el perdedor perdía su alma, Pegasus decidió recrear estos juegos que inmediatamente se volvió una sensación mundial.

En su último viaje a Egipto, encontró con ayuda de Shadi la lapida que mostraban los dioses egipcios, los monstruos más poderos y que le darían el toque final a su juego, pero los espíritus de las cartas no debían haber sido desenterradas, las cartas torturaron a Pegasus con visiones de la destrucción de Egipto, además de que cada persona que estuvo ligada a la expedición tuvieron graves accidentes, no tuvo más remedio que entregar las cartas a Ishizu Ishtar, guardiana de la tumba del faraón.

Se podría decir que con todo lo que Pegasus ha visto, ya nada lo sorprendería, pero están equivocados.

Pegasus siempre le habían gustado los lujos, un castillo seria su preferido, claro ya tenía uno, el reino de los duelistas, pero este castillo le llamo más la atención, un gran castillo en lo alto de una montaña, imponente, de aspecto amenazante, con torres, almenas y pasillos por todas partes, un gran lago de aspecto majestuoso alrededor y un gran bosque sacado de un cuento de terror.

Había decidido invitar a Yugi Muto, el actual rey de los duelos y poseedor de las tres cartas de los dioses egipcios, al parecer el si era digno de ellos, había cambiado durante los últimos años, ya no era un chico bajito como lo fue durante su primera reunión, ahora era de una altura de 1.76, junto a él venían sus mejores amigos, Joey Wheeler, Tristán Taylor, Serenity Wheeler, hermana menor de Joey y Tea Gardner, novia de Yugi.

También venia junto a ellos Seto Kaiba, el amigo/rival de Yugi, dueño de corporación Kaiba que era la que tenia la tecnología de hologramas que utilizaban en los duelos modernos, junto a él venía su hermano Mokuba, un joven de 16 años, ya no era el niño pequeño que necesitaba la protección de su hermano.

Se encontraban dando un recorrido por el castillo, en este momento se encontraban en la primera planta del castillo.

-wow Pegasus, este castillo es enorme y debe ser muy antiguo-dijo Yugi con los ojos muy abierto sin quererse perder un solo detalle del castillo.

-lo es Yugi mi muchacho, según lo que me dijo el cuidador fue construido hace 1400 años y se utilizo como internado durante 100 años-informo Pegasus con su habitual tono airado-es por eso que en algunas torres se puede encontrar unos tipos de salas con chimenea y una estante de libros, también la entradas de sus dormitorios-.

-oh-dijeron todos a coro, excepto Kaiba.

-no se ustedes chicos, pero a mí me da un poco de miedo-dijo tea temblando un poco.

-tranquila tea, no va a pasar nada, no es como si del bosque va a salir una criatura gigante que nos va a comer-dijo Joey despreocupadamente mientras veía el bosque.

-yo no estaría tan seguro joven Wheeler, el cuidador también me dijo que el bosque lo llamaban el "bosque prohibido" dice que había criaturas mitológicas que Vivian allí, tales como centauros, arañas gigantes y hombres lobo-termino con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como el color se iba del rostro de todos, bueno, excepto Kaiba, el no creía en la magia ni nada aun después de vivirla en carne propia.

Todos seguían su recorrido hasta que Mokuba se dio cuenta de algo.

-hey chicos, que hay en esa habitación-dijo captando la atención de todos

La habitación parecía estar cerrada con llave, la puerta parecía incluso más antiguas que las demás, tenía un símbolo extraño, era un tipo de triangulo, solo que los lados no estaban conectados por una línea como debía ser, en los lados bajos era un especie de dos picos con una ondulación en medio, abajo era una line ondulada que no conectaba con él triangulo y sobresalía un pico de en medio.

-no lo sé joven Kaiba pero vamos a averiguarlo-dijo Pegasus mientras encontraba una llave que tenía el mismo símbolo-aquí vamos-dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Desconocido para ellos, estaban siendo observados desde la sombra por dos ojos verdes que parecían pelotas de tenis y tenían un pequeño brillo de emoción en ellos.

-pronto señor Harry Potter se despertara-dijo con una voz chillona que casi parecía la de un niño.

Dentro de la habitación era completa oscuridad, prendiendo un lámpara Pegasus fuer liderando la caminata, parecía encontrarse dentro de un…baño

-¿un baño?-Tristan pregunto con una cara en blanco-tanto drama para un baño-dijo mientras todos asentían de acuerdo, excepto Yugi.

Desde que entraron algo le había llamado la atención, era como la primera vez que había ido al museo con Atem y habían encontrado la tabla del faraón, era como si estuviera siendo llamado, cuando volteo la vista se dio cuenta que sentía el llamado de los lavabos, acercándose mas y mas llego uno y vio en la llave del agua, viendo más de cerca vio una pequeña figurilla de una serpiente con la boca abierta mostrando sus colmillos, sin pararse a pensar abrió la boca.

-hey donde esta Yugi-dijo tea recibiendo la atención de todas las personas, volteando la cabeza encontraron a su amigo frente a un lavabo en medio de la sala, todos se acercaron a ver qué estaba pasando-Yugi, que ocu…-se detuvo en seco como todos cuando su amigo abrió la boca para hablar.

Pero no salió ninguna palabra de su boca, lo que se oyó fue una especie de silbido bajo y agudo, hizo que todos se abrieran los ojos, inclusive Kaiba, era un silbido frio que envió un pequeño escalofrió por la espina dorsal de todos, pero lo más sorprendente fue lo que ocurrió después.

El grifo empezó brilló con una luz blanca y comenzó a girar, al cabo de un segundo, el lavabo empezó a moverse, el lavabo, de hecho, se hundió, desapareció, dejando a la vista una tubería grande, lo bastante ancha para meter un hombre dentro.

-que…que acaba de ocurrir-pregunto Serenity con miedo en su voz mientras se escondía detrás de su hermano.

-no lo sé, Yugi, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?-pregunto tea mirando fijamente a su novio.

-no oyeron, yo solo dije abrir-dijo Yugi confundido.

-no dijiste eso, fue como un silbido, similar al sonido que hace una serpiente-dijo Kaiba mirando a Yugi y después a la tubería-que fue lo que pasó antes de que hablaras-.

-yo solo sentí como si me estuvieran llamando-dijo Yugi lentamente-fue como aquella vez en el museo cuando fuimos a ver la lapida del faraón-.

-¿adónde llevara esta tubería?-pregunto Joey mientras miraba hacia el agujero donde una vez estuvo el lavabo.

-solo hay una forma de averiguarlo-dijo Kaiba mientras saltaba hacia la tubería sorprendiendo a todos.

-espera Kaiba-dijo Yugi saltando también,

-Si mi mejor amigo va yo también-dijo Joey deslizándose, seguido por Tristan, tea y Serenity.

-o que mas da-dijo Pegasus también deslizándose.

Era como tirarse por un tobogán interminable, viscoso y oscuro. Podía ver otras tuberías que surgían como ramas en todas las direcciones, pero ninguna era tan larga como aquella por la que iban, que se curvaba y retorcía, descendiendo súbitamente.

Y entonces, cuando se empezaba a preguntar qué sucedería cuando

llegaría al final, la tubería tomó una dirección horizontal, y él cayó del extremo del tubo al húmedo suelo de un oscuro túnel de piedra, lo bastante alto para poder estar de pie.

Vio como los demás intentaban lentamente ponerse en pie, dando un paso hacia adelante, término pisando un esqueleto de roedor.

-AHHHH-un grito te de terror hizo que todos se voltearan para ver a una Tea en las brazos de Yugi, con los ojos abiertos de terror-UN ASQUEROSO RATON PASO CORRIENDO SOBRE MI PIE-dijo haciendo que a todos se les formara una gota de sudor en la nuca del tamaño de un Kuriboh.

-síganme, es por aquí-dijo Pegasus mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido rápidamente por Yugi y sus amigos-debemos estar debajo del castillo, e inclusive del lago-dijo después de unos minutos de silencio.

El túnel estaba en el más completo silencio, la linterna apenas era suficiente para alumbrar solo un poco de la oscuridad, después de varios minutos de caminar, encontraron algo que los hizo detenerse en estado de shock.

-que es esa cosa-pregunto Serenity con voz temblorosa mientras apuntaba hacia lo que parecía ser una serpiente gigante.

-no se-dijo Pegasus también con voz temblorosa-mejor vamos a acercarnos con el mayor silencio posible-dijo Pegasus mientras empezaba a caminar de puntillas hacia la gran bestia.

Una vez lo suficientemente cerca se dieron cuenta de que era la piel de una gran serpiente, al parecer había mudado hace mucho tiempo pues ya se veía en mal estado.

-que criatura sería tan grande-pregunto Yugi un poco temeroso.

-no lo sé-respondió Kaiba en un tono mortalmente serio-sigamos caminando-.

Mientras más caminaban, más estrecho y oscuro se hacia el túnel, Pegasus sentía un presencia cercana, una presencia antigua, no igual que la de los artículos del milenio, pero ese poder que sentía no era de su época, inclusive ni los monstruos de duelo lo hacían sentir tan temeroso como esa aura, y al parecer él no era el único que lo sentía, Yugi tenía una expresión seria en su rostro y un poco temerosa, mientras Kaiba conservaba una expresión sin emociones, pero viendo detenidamente se podía dar cuenta de la chispa de preocupación y miedo en sus ojos.

Mientras iban caminando, Yugi no se dio cuenta del pequeño charco que había delante, haciéndolo resbalar.

-ahh-dijo Yugi haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

-que paso Yugi?-dijo tea mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie-YUGI ESTAS SANGRANDO-dijo mientras veía su mano.

-Seguramente cuando intente mantenerme en pie agarrándome de la pared me debí de haber cortado-dijo quitándole importancia mientras se enrollaba una venda en la mano.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que pudieron ver algo de iluminación, cuando llegaron al final del túnel notaron que estaba un poco mas alumbrado por dos antorchas de extrañas llamas verdes esmeralda, vieron una gruesa pared con en la que estaban talladas las figuras de dos serpientes entrelazadas con grandes y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos.

-Yugi, intentan decir abrir en ese extraño idioma como lo hiciste arriba-dijo Joey mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo.

-lo intentare-dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la pared, mirando fijamente a las serpientes, extrañamente los ojos le parecían como si estuvieran vivos-_ábrete-_dijo en un silbido.

Las serpientes se separaron al abrirse el muro. Las dos mitades de éste se deslizaron a los lados hasta quedar ocultas, viéndose entre ellos todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras lentamente entraron.

Se hallaban en el extremo de una sala muy grande, apenas iluminada. Altísimas columnas de piedra talladas con serpientes enlazadas se elevaban para sostener un techo que se perdía en la oscuridad, proyectando largas sombras negras sobre la extraña penumbra verdosa que reinaba en la estancia, sus pasos resonaban en los muros sombríos, tenían la sensación de que las serpientes vigilaban cada paso que daban observándolos con sus cuencas vacías de sus ojos.

-estas son estatuas magnificas, es increíble que se hayan mantenido en tan buen estado durante tanto tiempo-dijo Pegasus con su ojo visible brillando de emoción.

-a mi me dan escalofríos-dijo Serenity mientras se ponía detrás de su hermano.

-hey chicos, ¿Qué es eso de ahí?-dijo Mokuba mientras apuntaba hacia una estatua, tan alta como la misma cámara, que surgía imponente, adosada al muro del fondo, tuvieron que echar hacia atrás la cabeza para poder ver el rostro gigantesco que la coronaba: era un rostro antiguo y simiesco, con una barba larga y fina que le llegaba casi hasta el final de la amplia túnica de mago, donde unos enormes pies de color gris se asentaban sobre el liso suelo. Y entre los pies, era algún tipo de capullo hecho de una tela fina de seda, Yugi no sabía porque, pero sintió una presencia viva en ese capullo, Pegasus también sintió un aura de gran poder, la misma que sintió durante todo el camino en el túnel.

-Vamos a ver más de cerca-dijo Kaiba mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el capullo, cuando estaban a unos pocos paso pudieron ver una figura dentro del, parecía una figura humana-parece que hay alguien adentro-.

Yugi no sabía porque pero se fue acercando mas y mas al capullo mientras levantaba la mano izquierda la cual todavía tenía sangre, ignorando los gritos de sus amigos de que se detuviera, puso la mano encima del capullo, para después ser lanzado hacia atrás por un fuerza invisible.

-YUGI-gritaron sus amigos mientras lo ayudaban a levantarse, un ruido se escucho en todo la cámara, volteando la cabeza, vieron como el capullo se empezó a mover, como si algo quisiera salir.

-qu…que está pasando-dijo Serenity temblando de miedo, viendo a los demás se dio cuenta que todos estaban en la misma situación que ella, inclusive a Kaiba le estaban temblando las manos.

Y de un de repente una mano salió del capullo haciendo a todos y gritar y saltar, Kaiba se puso en una posición de pelea, Yugi y Joey activaban su disco de duelo dispuesto a pelear, mientras tanto, otra mano salió y junto a la primera agarraron donde supusieron era la cabeza empezando a romperlo para que después un figura empezara a emerger.

Era una persona de una altura de 1.80 más o menos, no se le podía ver el rostro, pues traía una capucha que lo ocultaba, vestía un tipo de gabardina color negra con tonos bancos en las mangas, en la espalda se podía ver el mismo símbolo que tenia la puerta.

-es bueno tener aire fresco-dijo la figura sobresaltando a los presentes pues su voz sonaba como la de adolescente, volteando hacia donde estaba Yugi y los demás pregunto-Mis disculpas, pero ¿alguien podría decirme que año es este?-.

Ni Yugi ni sus amigos podían encontrar su voz para responder, pues todos aun se hallaban en estado de shock después de ver como este joven había salido de este capullo, y cuando pregunto en qué año estaban, todos estuvieron de acuerdo a que este chico estuvo mucho tiempo atrapado.

Pegasus, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para hablar dijo

-es el año 2298-respondio con un poco de nerviosismo.

-mmm vaya, eh estado 300 años dormido-dijo sorprendiendo a todos nuevamente.

-espera, estás diciendo que has estado dentro de ese capullo por 300 años-pregunto Yugi haciendo que el joven volteara hacia él.

-si punky-dijo haciendo que una vena se le empezara a formar a Yugi en la frente y hacer reír a Kaiba un poco-de todas formas, ¿son magos?-pregunto confundiendo a todos.

-eh, ¿a qué te refieres?-dijo Pegasus mirando fijamente al joven.

-que si son magos, solo un mago podía entrar aquí-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, Pegasus se sorprendió con esta información, con razón se sentía atraído a este castillo.

Pero Kaiba no creía en la magia y decidió burlarse:

-no existe tal cosa como la magia-dijo Kaiba muy seguro.

El joven volteo a mirarlo y una sonrisa poco a poco comenzó a aparecer en su rostro.

-¿en serio?, entonces eso significa que esto no es posible-dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y entonces Kaiba comenzó a girar rápidamente y donde una vez estuvo Kaiba ahora había un… hurón blanco.

Joey y Tristan no aguantaron mucho y pronto estaban rodando en el piso de la risa, Yugi también se estaba riendo entre dientes, tea y Serenity tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, Mokuba decidió levantar a su hermano que estaba chillando indignado.

Con otro chasquido de dedos del joven, Kaiba volvió a la normalidad volteando frenéticamente a todos lados.

-entonces, ¿la magia no existe?-dijo el joven con diversión evidente en su voz.

Kaiba no respondió, aun estaba muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, en su mente se seguía repitiendo que había sido un truco, pero el sabia que fue real.

-oye, no nos has dicho cuál es tu nombre-dijo Pegasus.

Todos voltearon a ver al joven que solo se estaba rascando la parte posterior de la cabeza con timidez.

-cierto-dijo mientras se quitaba las capuchas, una vez que la capucha salió Tea y Serenity no pudieron evitar sonrojarse un poco por la apariencia del chico, tenía el pelo negro hasta los hombros, piel pálida, unos ojos verde esmeraldas brillantes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente-Mi nombre es Harry Potter, heredero de Salazar Slytherin-dijo con una ligera reverencia.

-¿Quién es Salazar Slytherin?-pregunto Joey, Harry lo miro confundido.

-Slytherin fue uno de los fundadores de esta escuela, aquí es donde se enseñaba magia, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo fue que lograron entrar aquí, solo los descendientes de Slytherin podían entrar?-dijo Harry mirándolos fijamente.

-pues, que nosotros sepamos, ninguno de nosotros es descendiente de este tipo Slytherin-dijo Joey.

-entonces, ¿Cómo entraron?-dijo Harry mirándolos con desconfianza.

-ah eso, es que nuestro amigo Yugi hablo en un idioma extraño y el lavabo de arriba se abrió-dijo Tristan intentando no hacer enojar este chico.

-idioma extraño-repitió Harry-_te refieres al idioma que estoy hablando-_dijo Harry, pero no dijo ninguna palabra, eran solo una serie de silbidos que nadie entendió, excepto Yugi.

-Si, así fue como hablo nuestro amigo-dijo Joey al reconocer el idioma.

-este idioma se llama parsel-dijo Harry haciendo que todos le prestaran más atención-es la habilidad de poder hablar y entender a las serpientes-dijo sorprendiendo a todos, mas a Yugi por descubrir que podía hablar con las serpientes-es una lengua hereditaria, yo la tengo por qué un mago loco intento matarme, pero la maldición fallo y una parte de su alma quedo dentro de mí, pero al destruirla aprendí todas las habilidades del mago oscuro-dijo como si que de pequeño intentaran matarte fuera lo más natural del mundo-bueno, ahora yo solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-.

-yo soy Maximillion Pegasus, el nuevo dueño de este castillo-dijo haciendo que Harry lo mirara confundido.

-Seto Kaiba-dijo mirando con desconfianza a Harry, no le había agradado transformarse en hurón.

-Yugi Muto-dijo solo para que Harry se le quedara mirando fijamente.

-ese es tu cabello natural-dijo Harry.

-si-respondió Yugi un poco nervioso.

-es extraño-dijo Harry después de unos minutos.

-me llamo Tea Gardner-dijo la chica junto a Yugi, Harry solo le dio un saludo.

-soy Joey Wheeler y este mi ayudante Tristan-dijo mientras le pasaba es brazo por los hombres del chico a su lado que en respuesta le dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras decía:

-QUE NO SOY TU AYUDANTE-esto le recordó a Harry un poco su amistad con Ron en el pasado.

-soy Serenity Wheeler-dijo la chica del final, Harry le tomo la mano y le beso el dorso suavemente observando con satisfacción el tinte color rosa en sus mejillas.

-me alegro que aun después de tantos años todavía haiga chicas hermosas-haciéndola sonrojar aun mas y que a Joey se le activara el modo hermano mayor protector.

-si bueno-dijo Joey mientras alejaba la atención de Harry de su hermana-ahora, podrías decirnos cómo es que estuviste trescientos años en esa cosa-dijo apuntando hacia los restos del capullo.

-bueno-dijo Harry-lo mejor será empezar desde el principio-.

Y en la próxima, Harry la paso contándoles su vida, como sus padres fueron asesinados por un mago oscuro, su vida con los Dusrley, como su infancia la paso durmiendo en el armario debajo de las escaleras, como no tenía ningún amigo en la escuela pues su primo les prohibía juntarse con él, como en su undécimo cumpleaños recibió su carta de aceptación de Hogwarts, su primer viaje al callejón diagon, como en el tren conoció a sus mejores amigos, todas sus aventuras que tuvo y como enfrentar al mago que mato a sus padres al final del primer año, como durante su segundo año varios estudiantes habían estado siendo petrificados para al final descubrir que la bestia era un basilisco y enfrentarlo, cuando le preguntaron de que tamaño era, el nada mas apunto con el dedo al cadáver a varios metros de él, como esperaba, todos perdieron el color de la cara, también les hablo como en su tercer año descubrió que tenía un padrino que fue injustamente condenado porque se creía que él fue quien traiciono a sus padres dándole la ubicación de su casa a Voldemort, les conto como lo había salvado del beso del dementor haciendo que escapara en un hipogrifo, les hablo de su cuarto año, cuando misteriosamente había sido elegido como cuarto campeón del torneo de los tres magos, su pelea con su mejor amigo, su enfrentamiento contra un dragón, como durante la segunda prueba tuvo que salvar a su mejor amigo del fondo del lago, acerca como en la última prueba, la copa que estaba en el laberinto resulto ser un Traslador, como él y su compañero tomaron la copa al mismo tiempo para aparecer en un cementerio donde vio como asesinaban a su amigo, donde se dio cuenta de que todo era un plan de Voldemort para regresar al poder, les menciono como durante su quinto año, como todo el mundo lo creía un loco y mentiroso por decir la verdad del retorno del lord oscuro, las detenciones con una profesora que parecía sapo, que en realidad era un a infiltrada del ministerio en Hogwarts, como lo obligo a utilizar una pluma sangrante para que en su brazo se escribiera "_no debo decir mentiras",_ como tenia visiones acerca de lo que hacia Voldemort, como en el fin de año, Voldemort le puso una visión de el torturando a su padrino, de cómo se llevo a varios estudiantes con él hacia el departamento de misterios para descubrir que todo era una trampa y donde tuvieron que pelear con mortifagos hasta que la orden llego para salvarlos, para que después viera morir a su padrino a manos de la prima de Sirius que había escapado de Azkaban.

También les dijo acerca de cómo Dumbledore le había confesado acerca de la profecía que decía que él era el único capaz de derrotar a Voldemort, como en su sexto año, aprendió acerca del pasado de Voldemort, como descubrió el y Dumbledore aprendieron del secreto de Voldemort, como había dividido su alma en siete partes creando múltiples horrocrux como durante el final del año había acompañado a su director a buscar el horrocrux en una cueva que Voldemort había visitado de niño, como su director tuvo que beber una poción que lo haría alucinar y ver cosas terribles, provocaría un gran ardor desde su interior y lo deshidrataría, como una vez que habían agarraron el horrocrux para ser atacados por inferís, como una vez que lograron aparecerse en Hogwarts descubrieron que los mortifagos se habían infiltrado, como a Draco le habían encomendado la misión de matar a Dumbledore, cuando no pudo cumplirla Snape había aparecido y le había lanzado la maldición asesina, como durante la batalla había muerto el hermano de su mejor amigo, como todos sus amigos habían muerto durante diversos ataques de mortifagos, les hablo de lo más triste de su pasado, como vio torturar a la persona que amaba, como había descubierto un poder no visto en siglos, como había asesinado a cado uno de sus enemigos para después ver a morir a su novia en sus brazos, como entreno durante unos meses para después matar a Voldemort .

Una vez que toda la historia había sido contada, todos estaban sorprendidos de que un chico noble de 17 años había sufrido tanto, Tea y Serenity estaban llorando libremente, inclusive a Kaiba se le notaba algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-oye, nos dijiste que habías descubierto un poder no visto en siglos, ¿Cuál era ese poder?-dijo Joey dándose cuenta de ese detalle.

-este-dijo Harry mientras cerraba los ojos, después de unos segundos los abrió impactando a todos, sus ojos ahora eran rojos con una hélice negra-a estos ojos se le conocen como el mangekyō sharingan, me permite copiar cualquier hechizo sin practicarlo, me da una visión perfecta, además de un sin número de poderes-dijo Harry mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad-lo único malo es que entre más los use, mi vista se va deteriorando hasta quedarme ciego, la única forma de evitarlo es que me trasplanté los ojos de otro usuario del sharingan-.

-disculpa joven Harry-dijo Pegasus captando la atención de todos-desde que entramos aquí, me eh estado preguntado que significa el símbolo que está cocido en su ropa, es el mismo simbolo que estaba en la puerta de los lavabos-.

-este es el símbolo de la orden de los asesinos-respondió recibiendo como respuesta miradas confusas así que decidió explicarlo-la orden de los asesinos era una antigua hermandad que se encargaba de proteger al mundo desde las sombras, había otra orden llamado los templarios que creían que la única manera de salvar al mundo era quitándoles la voluntad a las personas y para eso querían los fragmentos del edén que podrían lograr este objetivo, la orden se encargaba de evitar esto, para hacerlo, mataban a los templarios así como a otras personas involucradas con ellos, de esa forma tenían la esperanza de poder salvar a las demás personas-dijo sorprendiendo a todos nuevamente.

-¿y tu pertenecías a esa orden?-pregunto recibiendo una sacudida de cabeza por parte de Harry.

-no pertenecía oficialmente, pues todo lo referente acerca de la orden desapareció al entrar el siglo 20, algunos dicen que fue exterminada junto con los templarios, pero cuando descubrí mi herencia decidí seguir con la tradición-explico Harry-ahora, hay algo más importante que discutir-volteando hacia Yugi pregunto-¿Cómo eres capaz de hablar parsel cuando Voldemort y yo fuimos los ultimo hablantes?-.

Todo el mundo también estaba pensando en esto, pues según explico Harry, esa idioma solo era hereditaria, todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz chillona los saco de ellos.

-yo puedo responder esos-dijo una figura sobresaltando a todos, era una figura pequeña, tenía grandes ojos grande de color verde como pelotas de tenis, tenía las orejas puntiagudas como las de un murciélago, tenia le piel pálida, estaba vestido con un paño de cocina, tenía unos zapatos de color rojos con calcetines de colores diferentes, nadie lo reconoció excepto una persona.

-Dobby-exclamo Harry sorprendido de ver a su amigo, aun después de 300 años-pero cómo es posible que estés aquí-pregunto confuso.

-Dobby tampoco lo sabe señor, Dobby solo sabe que tenía que estar vivo hasta este momento para despertar al señor Harry Potter-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-bueno Dobby, tu habías dicho que nos puedes explicar porque Yugi tenía la habilidad de hablar parsel, ¿podrías explicarlo? Harry amablemente.

-sí señor, lo que Dobby descubrió es que el señor oscuro no quería que alguien más reclamara su titulo de heredero de Slytherin, así que descubrió que había otra línea familiar, así que usando magia oscura les puso una maldición en el cual no darían ningún heredero mágico, desde ese momento, la familia empezó a vivir en el mundo muggle, cuando el señor oscuro murió, la maldición se rompió, pero la sangre mágica ya no existía en la familia, hasta que el joven Yugi nació, despertando así el lenguaje parsel-explico Dobby sorprendiendo a todos.

-bueno, así que si yo muero tu reclamaras el titulo de Slytherin-dijo Harry sonriendo un poco.

-wow, esto es mucho por digerir-dijo Pegasus al observar a todos perdidos en sus pensamientos-bueno, lo mejor será salir de aquí joven Harry, 300 años aquí metido es un mucho tiempo, seguramente querrás saber cómo es el mundo, además de que podrás conocer más chicas-dijo Pegasus levantando una ceja pícaramente y consiguiendo por respuesta un leve sonrojo de Harry.

-si, es mejor salir de aquí, me está empezando a dar frio-dijo Joey mientras se levantaba.

Una vez que todos estuvieron levantados empezaron a ayudar a Harry con sus cosas, no hay que olvidar las caras desencajadas de todo el mundo cuando descubrieron todo el oro que Harry tenía en su baúl y tampoco la ruptura de tímpano por el grito de emoción de Tea y Serenity cuando vieron a Hedwig, ni que decir que la lechuza se pavoneaba pomposamente por toda la atención, una vez fuera del castillo, Harry pensaba en lo que le prepararía el futuro, pero sabía que no importa en qué tiempo estaba, tendría que salvar al mundo de nuevo.

* * *

Hola chicos, aqui esta el segundo capitulo de la historia, aqui se explica como harry conoce a Yugi y sus amigos, espero les guste y no olviden dejar reviews.

**En el proximo capitulo: la vida de Harry bajo la tutela de Pegasus, Harry va a la academia de duelos por ordenes de Kaiba y ocurre el primer duelo de Harry**


	3. De Templarios y Academias

Declaimer: no soy dueño de Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh _GX, Assassins creed _ni los caracteres de Naruto, todos ellos pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Kazuki Takahashi, Ubisoft y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, yo solo me entretengo jugando con ellos.

* * *

-Harry, mi muchacho, ven a la sala por favor-llamo un Maximillion Pegasus a su inquilino en el castillo del reino de los duelistas.

Por la puerta de la sala, se observo a nuestro querido mago, Harry Potter, había decidido a vestir con un pantalón ajustado de color negro, una camisa de vestir de igual color y unos vans color blanco, a pesar de su nueva ropa había decidido que la camisa tuviera el símbolo de los asesinos en la parte de atrás.

-¿Qué ocurre Pegasus?-pregunto Harry mientras se tallaba los ojos, aun tenía algo de sueño.

-oh Harry aquí estas-dijo mientras se levantaba con las manos ocultas detrás-pues te tengo dos noticia, la primera es que hoy vas recibir tu cubierta personal-dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron, desde que había despertado y Pegasus lo invito a quedarse en su castillo se había pasado todo el tiempo descubriendo y jugando el duelo de monstruos.

Aun recordaba la llegada al castillo de Pegasus.

_Flashback_

_Harry iba observando el mar desde la ventana del helicóptero de Pegasus, Pegasus le había dicho que no había problema en si se quedaba en su hogar por un tiempo, Harry había querido rechazar diciendo que él podía conseguir un lugar donde quedarse, pero viendo que había estado durmiendo en animación suspendida y no sabía que tanto había cambiado el mundo tuvo que aceptar la invitación de Pegasus, ni que decir que el hombre estaba demasiado feliz._

_-te gusta la vista Harry-pregunto Pegasus, había visto como durante todo el vuelo Harry estuvo pegado a la ventana del helicóptero._

_-es maravillosa-dijo Harry-jamás había contemplado la vista cuando vuelo, normalmente cuando volaba en escoba era en los juegos de quidditch o escapando de mortifagos-._

_Pegasus asintió en entendimiento, Harry les había hablado de los mortifagos, los seguidores del mago oscuro que Harry logro vencer, decir que estaba perturbado seria poco, estaba asqueado de que hubiera personas que seguirían un loco para acabar con las personas que ellos creen que son inferiores._

_Varios minutos más pasaron en silencio, cada uno con sus diferentes pensamientos, Harry estaba pensando en todo lo que cambio el mundo, nunca imagino que los muggles tuvieran tecnología tan avanzada, puede deberse a que durante 16 de su vida los había vivido en Hogwarts, que estaba atrapado en la edad media y que los artefactos tecnológicos no funcionaban en medios mágicos, tenía ganas de descubrir el mundo, durante su vida había visitado ciertas partes de él mientras entrenaba para poder derrotar a Voldemort y había descubierto mas habilidades mágicas, pero este mundo no se comparaba con el que dejo._

"_estaremos llegando al castillo en unos momentos más señor Pegasus" la voz del piloto los saco de sus cavilaciones._

_Pegasus nada mas dio un asentimiento._

_Cinco minutos después, el helicóptero de Pegasus empezó a descender lentamente en la zona de aterrizaje._

_Harry salió del helicóptero apreciando la gran vista de la isla, el castillo en si no era más grande que el de Hogwarts, la gran vegetación que había fue lo que más le llamo la atención, de lo que había visto en Domino City fue que la naturaleza empezaba a reducirse, pero el bosque de esta isla era más grande que el de Hogwarts, lo mejor es que este no estaba prohibido._

_Pegasus vio la reacción de Harry y sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que este lugar seria bien para el muchacho, cuando Harry les había contado su vida, se sintió de lo mas conmovido, sobre todo cuando hablo de la chica que había amado y como había muerto en sus brazos, le recordó un poco a él, cuando Cecilia estaba en el hospital y él le sostenía su mano hasta que ella dejo el plano mortal, puede que Pegasus no tuviera ya su ojo del milenio, pero aun tenía unas pocas habilidades y podía decir con seguridad que Harry aun no recuperaba del dolor por la pérdida de su amada y que aun se sentía culpable de que por buscar información de él la hayan matado. _

_Sabía que esto no era bueno para él, debía de dejar de sentir este dolor y saber que esto era una nueva oportunidad, sabía que Harry sería muy importante para el futuro, aun tenia visiones sobre el futuro y de lo que veía, el chico no debía de sufrir para cumplir su destino._

_-bueno mi muchacho, hay que entrar-dijo Pegasus mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta._

_La puerta de entrada era igual de grande como la de Hogwarts, solo que esta era de metal en vez de madera, dos guardias de seguridad se inclinaron ante ellos antes de abrir la puerta._

_Harry quedo boquiabierto ante la vista, estaban en el salón principal, había varios cuadros de pinturas hechos por Pegasus, estaba también las escaleras que conectaban con el balcón, la alfombra era de un color rojo sangre, Harry no dudaba de que costara una fortuna._

_Siguieron su recorrido mientras Pegasus hablaba, Harry casi no le prestaba atención, estaba más interesado en las magnificas estatuas que estaban en la sala, eran estatuas de monstruos de duelo, el juego del que tanto le hablaron Joey y Yugi, siendo sincero consigo mismo, le llamo mucho la atención del juego, le fueron explicando sus orígenes en el antiguo Egipto como el juego de las sombras, fue en ese momento que Harry recordó haber leído sobre los juegos de las sombras en uno de los textos de los asesinos en la biblioteca Potter, cuando le hablaron de los artículos del milenio pensó que debían de haber sido fragmentos del edén que creaban ilusiones y les daban poder real, pero cuando le mencionaron que el alma de un antiguo faraón estaba guardado en uno de los artículos creyó que había sido un horrocrux puesto que estos tenían sus orígenes en el antiguo Egipto, cuando les pregunto que había con los artículos le mencionaron que se perdieron cuando la tumba del faraón se había hundido, esto relajo a Harry, no quería empezar una lucha por el poder de estos artículos, no se podía imaginar el daño que harían si su teoría fuera cierta, otra guerra fría entre asesinos y templarios empezaría._

_Cuando salió de sus recuerdos observo que ya habían llegado al jardín, el césped estaba cortado de manera perfecta, diferentes tipos de rosas adornaban los bordes, la piscina era de 7 metros de largo y 3 de ancho, dentro de ella se encontraban nadando diferentes tipos de peces, se sorprendió de que varios de los peces que había ya existían en su tiempo._

_-bueno Harry, espero que tu estadía en mi castillo sea de tu agrado-dijo Pegasus con una sonrisa-Croquet te llevara a tu habitación, si necesitas algo solo utiliza el comunicador que estará en tu cuarto, y no lo olvides la cena se sirve a las 7-dijo mientras se recostaba en la silla frente a la piscina y comenzaba a leer un libro de tapa verde._

_Harry solo asintió mientras seguía al mayordomo, mientras caminaban se dio cuenta de varias pinturas de una hermosa mujer de piel blanca y cabello rubio con los ojos de un color marrón claro, no aguantando la curiosidad decidió preguntar por ella._

_-disculpa Croquet-empezó Harry llamando la atención del mayordomo-me preguntaba, ¿quién era esta mujer?-pregunto mientras apuntaba hacia la pintura, Croquet miro la pintura para después suspirar._

_-ella era la esposa del señor Pegasus, su nombre era Cecilia-dijo Croquet sorprendiendo a Harry, el no pensó que Pegasus fuera casado._

_-¿qué fue lo que le pasó?-._

_-ella murió meses después de que se caso con el señor Pegasus, tenía una enfermedad sin cura, el señor Pegasus estuvo día y noche con ella, jamás la dejo sola en ningún momento, ella murió mientras el señor Pegasus la tenia abrazada, el jamás fue el Croquet con tristeza_

_Esto sorprendió en gran medida a Harry, el nunca pensó que la esposa de Pegasus muriera en sus brazo como Ginny murió en los de él, tal vez tenía más en común con Pegasus de lo que pensaba._

_Una vez mas continuaron su recorrido en total silencio, Harry aun estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no entendía como Pegasus había salido del dolor de perder a alguien amado, Harry aun estaba dolido por la muerte de Ginny, pero el sabia que eso ya paso, la vengo y ya no había nada que hacer, era momento de cumplir el ultimo deseo de Ginny y vivir su vida._

_Varios minutos después por fin llegaron a su habitación._

_-aquí esta su habitación señor Harry, si necesita algo solo llame-._

_-gracias Croquet-dijo Harry mientras Croquet se inclinaba y salía de la habitación, Harry empezó a desempacar sus cosas, no tenía muchas cosas, su escoba de carreras que fue un regalo de Sirius, su álbum de fotos que le dio Hagrid, la piedra filosofal que había logrado sacar de la oficina de Dumbledore, tenía que recordar encontrar un lugar donde esconderla, Pegasus le había dicho del banco en donde guardaba todo su dinero, tal vez podría guardarla ahí, o en la cámara de los secretos, algo de ropa que había comprado en la ciudad, Tea y Serenity habían decidido que necesitaba un cambio para lograr pasar desapercibido en este tiempo, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, no volvería a acompañar a una mujer de compras, aun le dolía los brazos por tantas bolsas que tuvo que cargar, también saco su capa de invisibilidad, todos estaban asombrados por ella, Joey y Tristan estaban imaginando todo lo que podrían hacer con ella y por sus risas pervertidas estaba seguro de que varias cosas no eran del todo "puras", también había guardado varios archivos de los asesinos que encontró en la biblioteca, varios de ellos eran información sobre los fragmentos del edén, los principios que cada asesino debía seguir y varias técnicas que utilizaban._

_Una vez que todo estaba en su lugar, se acerco hacia la ventana donde se encontraba su lechuza parada observándolo fijamente con sus ojos de color ámbar, se acerco acariciando su pico mientras ella ululaba con placer._

_-hey chica-dijo Harry-fue un vuelo largo, ¿no?-Harry había decidido que Hedwig los siguiera volando, pensó que después de 300 años en su jaula, un vuelo no le caería mal-bueno, al parecer este va a ser nuestro hogar durante un tiempo-la lechuza solo ululo en acuerdo-está bien, será mejor descansar, tengo la idea de que mañana será un día largo-._

_En ese momento Harry se metió en su cama y justo cuando su cabeza toco la almohada cayó en los brazos de Morfeo._

_**Meses después**_

_En los meses siguientes, Harry tomo una rutina, se levantaba junto a la salida del solo y salía a correr alrededor de la isla, a pesar de ya no estar en guerra, su entrenamiento no lo olvido, después de darle dos vueltas completas a la isla se tomaba una merecida ducha._

_Gracias a Pegasus logro conseguir maniquís para seguir entrando en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, algo que todo asesino debía aprender, además de que los muñecos le servían mucho para su entrenamiento con la cuchillas ocultas, cada vez mejoraba mas, desgraciadamente no había encontrado templarios en este tiempo, pensó que después de tanto tiempo, alguien iba encontrar algo de información sobre las ordenes, y viendo como había locos, uno al menos iba intentar conseguir los fragmentos para gobernar al mundo con la falsa idea de salvarlo._

_Las torres del castillo también le había servido para los saltos de fe, algo que había encontrado en los archivos que trago, estaba muy interesado en ellos, cada vez que leía como los asesinos saltaban desde una gran altitud a los fardos de paja sentía como su adrenalina subía al máximo._

_La primera vez que lo intento le salió casi perfecto, solo que una pierna cayo fuera de la paja, le dolió como el infierno pero gracias a unos cuantos hechizos médicos logró curarlo, cuando Pegasus se entero de lo que paso no pudo evitar pensar que los asesinos estaban algo locos como para hacer eso, cuando le pregunto porque lo hacían Harry solo le respondió:_

_-"para demostrar que no tememos a la muerte"-dijo de la manera más natural posible sacándole a Pegasus una gota de sudor en su nuca._

__También siguió practicando sus habilidades con el mangekyō sharingan, ya era capaz de utilizar con facilidad el amaterasu, el Tsukuyomi y logro utilizar el kamui para volver su cuerpo intangible, pero entre mas entrenaba con el sharingan notaban como su vista se deterioraba mas, Pegasus había decidido hacerle un cirugía laser en los ojos, Harry casi estaba seguro de que no funcionaria pero para su gran sorpresa funciono, durante dos meses estubo utilizando sus ojos y jamás tuvo problemas de la vista nuevamente, al parecer la tecnología muggle era más eficaz que la magia en sus ojos, ahora no tenia que preocuparse por la ceguera, una vez después de la operación había logrado hacer un Susanoo completo, Pegasus estaba asombrado y maravillado con la técnica, Pegasus menciono que varias de las técnicas de sus ojos eran parecidas a las que tenia con su ojo del milenio, tal como predecir los movimientos de las personas, además de que el ojo del milenio podía llevar a las personas al reino de las sombras y el sharingan los llevaba a otra dimensión creada por el usuario, Harry pensó que el ojo de milenio pudo haber sido de donde se baso las habilidades del sharingan.__

_Pero no toda su estancia era entrenamiento asesino y mejorar el control de su sharingan, Pegasus decidió enseñarle educación muggle, tal como ciencia, física, matemáticas, etc., ni que decir que Harry siempre terminaba con un dolor de cabeza, no había ido a la escuela muggle desde que tenía los diez años, y lo que había aprendido ya no serbia en este tiempo._

_También Pegasus decidió enseñarle duelo de monstruos, Harry jamás había visto una juego de lo más complicado, todas las cartas mágicas y trampas que combinabas con tus monstruos le daban jaqueca, aunque después de aprender los fundamentos del juego, encontró que tenía un gusto por el. _

_Tuvo una gran sorpresa al saber que podía hablar con los espíritus de las cartas, podía hablar con ellos y los espíritus le respondían, cuando le menciono a Pegasus eso le digo que su magia podría conectar mas con los espíritus pues estos eran magicos, Harry pensó que al hablar con sus monstruos le daría una ventaja mayor en los duelos._

_Se equivoco..._

_La primera vez que había jugado contra Pegasus había sido derrotado en tres turnos aun con la ayuda de sus monstruos._

_Después de practicar más tiempo había logrado mejorar un poco más, ahora ya duraba más tiempo en duelo, Pegasus estaba feliz de que al menos podía estar más tiempo jugando con él, no se lo había dicho, pero había hablado con Kaiba y habían decidido que Harry necesitaba entrar en la academia, convivir con más chicos de su edad, aunque Harry tenía 17 años, fácilmente podría pasar como un chico de 15._

_Ahora era el día en que le daría la noticia_

_Fin flashback _

-¿y cuál es la noticia?-pregunto con impaciencia, Pegasus encontró la actitud de Harry divertida, no era muy común que un chico de 17 años se comportara como un niño de 10.

-bueno, lo primero será conseguirte una cubierta personal para ti, sígueme-dijo mientras empezaba a caminaba hacia la cámara oculta en el catillo donde guardaba la mayor parte de cartas raras.

Caminaron en silencio, Harry mantenía una cara sin emociones, algo que preocupo a Pegasus, pero pronto aprendió que ya era un habito normal de él, al ser asesino durante la guerra le enseño a no mostrar emociones en público, pero una vez que estaba en compañía de confianza esta desaparecía y mostraba su verdadera personalidad, pero también se podía ver el brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

-bueno Harry, hemos llegado-dijo mientras se paraban en una puerta de metal con un sistema de seguridad, sacando una carta de su bolsillo, Pegasus la paso por la ranura para luego poner el código de seguridad-una paso atrás Harry-siguiendo las órdenes de Pegasus, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido, una vez completamente abierta entraron.

Había varios estantes con cristales en donde se encontraban diferentes tipos de cartas, todas eran sumamente extrañas, había algunas que jamás se habían presentado al público y otras que creía fueron ilegales.

En la mesa del centro se encontraban 4 diferentes cubiertas.

-bueno Harry muchacho, es hora de que elijas tu cubierta, esta se basa en cartas zombie-dijo mientras apuntaba la de la derecha-esta se basa en dragones-dijo apuntando a la de un lado-esta es de arquetipo El Agente-le dijo mientras apuntaba a la de en medio-y esta última es la de los seis samuráis-termino con la de la izquierda-ahora, siéntete libre de elegir una-menciono mientras se acercaba a una esquina de la habitación.

Harry se puso en medio de la habitación para elegir su cubierta, esto le recordaba a la primera vez que había conseguido su varita, extendiendo su magia empezó a oír algo, era un tipo de susurro, caminando lentamente el susurro se hizo más fuerte.

-_ven, ven, sigue mi voz-_era una voz dulce y maternal, lleno el corazón del joven de calidez, Harry no sabía a dónde se dirigía, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba frente a una caja fuerte.

-la cubierta que está adentro me está llamando-dijo Harry volteando a ver a Pegasus.

Los ojos de Pegasus se ampliaron, la cubierta dentro de la caja fuerte era la más poderosa que había hecho, una carta de esa cubierta era igual de poderosa que las 3 cartas de los dioses egipcios, pero si la cubierta estaba llamando a Harry no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-está bien Harry, si esa cubierta está llamando por ti significa que es tu elegida-digo mientras se acercaba a la caja fuerte, puso la llave sobre la ranura, abriéndola saco una cubierta en un estuche de cristal-está cubierta Harry, está basada en los dioses de la mitología romana, ya sabes, Zeus, Hades y Poseidón, todos ellos-Harry asintió en entendimiento, mientras estudiaba historia le fascino la mitología griega, se sentía conectado con ella de un modo, no sabía cómo explicarlo.

-gracias Pegasus-dijo Harry con sinceridad mientras tomaba la cubierta en sus manos, sintió como el calor le recorrió todo su cuerpo, era como la primera vez que tuvo su varita de acebo y pluma de fénix.

-de nada Harry muchacho, ahora vamos, te tengo otra noticia-dijo mientras empezaba a salir de la habitación con Harry siguiéndolo de cerca.

**EN LA SALA**

-Y cuál era la otra noticia Pegasus-pregunto Harry.

Pegasus sonrió un poco, sabía que esto sorprendería a Harry.

-bueno Harry mi muchacho, como sabes han pasado ya 9 meses desde que despertaste-Harry asintió, el tiempo paso volando, con su entrenamiento y educación no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado el verano-y como sabes Kaiba tiene una academia de duelos-los ojos de Harry se abrieron, ya sabía por dónde se dirigía esto-Kaiba y yo hemos decidido que vayas a esa academia-termino Pegasus con una sonrisa

Harry tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro, esto era lo que había querido, salir al mundo nuevamente, no es que le molestara estar en compañía de Pegasus, pero sabía que la única forma de olvidar su pasado seria viviendo una nueva vida, como le había dicho Pegasus de recién que llego.

_Flashback_

_-no debes vivir en el pasado Harry, debes vivir en el presente y ver hacia el futuro, recuerda lo que Ginny te digo, vive tu vida y crea una familia auné se sin mi-recito Pegasus mientras desayunaba con Harry._

_Fin flashback_

-¿en serio tengo que ir?-pregunto Harry un poco inseguro, tanto tiempo sin ver el mundo hacia que sintiera un poco preocupado.

-si Harry, ir a la academia te hará bien, además no olvides todas esas chica con sus uniforme escolares-añadió con Pegasus con picardía observando con satisfacción la sonrisa pervertida y leve hemorragia nasal de Harry, puede que el chico se mas maduro para su edad, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguía siendo una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.

-una pregunta, ¿Cuál es el uniforme de las chicas de la academia?-pregunto Harry con una falsa cara en blanco, Pegasus sonrió ante esto antes de encender la pantalla y aparecer la imagen de una chica con el uniforme haciendo que Harry sonriera pervertidamente -"_no me molestaría muchoir a la academia" -_pensó con una hemorragia nasal aun mayor.

Pegasus noto la sangre que empezó a brotar de la nariz de Harry y apenas podía ocultar su sonrisa, sabía que ya había convencido a Harry.

-entonces Harry, ¿aceptas la propuesta de ir a la academia?-pregunto Pegasus sacando a Harry de su ensoñación, rápidamente se limpio la sangre de su nariz para intentar y fallar una cara sin emociones.

-está bien, voy a ir a la academia de duelos para seguir mi formación educacional-dijo Harry en un tono formal para diversión de Pegasus.

-hay otra razón por la que tienes que ir Harry-dijo Pegasus tornándose serio-Kaiba me dijo que escondió debajo de la academia las tres cartas de las bestias sagradas, son igual de poderosas que los dioses egipcios, hay una organización llamada los jinetes de las sombras que quiero obtenerlas, Kaiba piensa que con tus poderes mágicos podrías ayudar a protegerlas-dijo Pegasus muy serio, Harry rara vez lo vio así.

Aunque lo que le digo Pegasus le llamo la atención, ya le había hablado de la organización de los cazadores raros, criminales que buscaban robar las cartas más poderosa del duelo de monstruos, le había dicho que hace algunos años, cuando se realizo el torneo de ciudad batallas habían querido robar las tres cartas de dios egipcio pero que gracias a la ayuda de Yugi y el espíritu del faraón lograron detenerlos, pero esta organización de los jinetes de las sombras no la conocía, con sus habilidades de asesino logro descubrir todo el mundo criminal de Domino City, pero no había información de estos tipos, sabía que Kaiba solo le pediría ayuda si era algo muy peligroso además de que su instinto asesino le decía que había algo mas metido en esto, así que tomo una decisión.

-está bien Pegasus, voy a ir a la academia-dijo Harry en un tono mortalmente serio.

-me parece perfecto Harry-dijo Pegasus aliviado-Harry también necesitas saber que hace días detuvimos a un trabajador en mi empresa que se intento robar una copia de la carta del Dragón Alado del Ra que utilizábamos para investigar, llevaba esto consigo, creo que lo reconoces-digo mientras le entregaba un anillo con una cruz que reconocía perfectamente.

La cruz tenia los brazos estrechos al llegar al centro y ensanchados en los extremos, era la cruz patada, el símbolo de los…

-templarios-murmuro Harry en estado de shock mientras Pegasus asentía, ahora Harry sabia que debía ir a la academia lo más rápido posible, pensó que los templarios habían desaparecido pero se dio cuenta de que se equivoco, al parecer con el paso del tiempo volvieron a reoganizarse, ahora sus problemas aumentaron, si los templarios se unieron con los jinetes de la sombra debían ser detenidos y era su deber como asesino detenerlos-esto es un gran problema Pegasus, debemos detenerlos lo ms rápido posible, los templarios son como cucarachas, no importa cuántos mates, siempre va a ver mas y mas, debemos detenerlos ahora que supongo son pocos antes de que una tragedia pase-.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Harry, por eso mismo hay que enviarle un mensaje a Kaiba para que prepare tus documentos para tu ingreso a la academia, será mejor que te prepares lo más rápido posible Harry-dijo Pegasus mientras se levantaba para hablarle a Kaiba.

Harry también se paro y fue a prepararse para la academia, sabía que los templarios tendrían infiltrados en la escuela, debía tener cuidado de que no descubrieran que era asesino, después de todo, los asesinos actúan desde las sombras.

**UN MES DESPUES**

-MIERDA, MIERDA MIERDA-menciono nuestro querido Harry mientras corría por las calles de Domino City, se había quedado en la mansión de Kaiba durante la última semana para prepararse mejor para el examen de ingreso, pero como todo adolescente ayer en la noche había salido de fiesta y se paso de un poco con la bebida por lo que hoy despertó tarde y ya iba muy atrasado al examen de ingreso.

A la distancia se encontraba Pegasus con unos binoculares mientras veía con gran diversión como Harry corría por toda la ciudad esquivando a los peatones y saltando las bancas para intentar llegar a su examen.

-JAJAJA-se rio el multimillonario mientras veía como el chico choco con un carrito de golosinas.

-no debiste decirle que saliera de fiesta anoche Pegasus-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, volteando la cabeza vio como seto Kaiba caminaba hacia él, su apariencia no cambio ni un poco, seguía teniendo el semblante fruncido como siempre, su pelo castaño tampoco había cambiado mucho, el único cambio eran las correas de color negro de las mangas, todo lo demás seguía igual, su gabardina blanca sui pantalones negros ajustados, sus botas de motociclista y su camisa negra lisa debajo de la gabardina.

-oh vamos Kaiba, no tienes sentido del humor-dijo Pegasus haciendo que Kaiba se irritara un poco-además el chico debe tener algo de diversión-.

-estoy de acuerdo en que tenga un poco de diversión, pero para mí el significado de diversión no es emborracharse en un bar de la ciudad y pelearse con unos motociclistas como él lo hizo-dijo Kaiba con exasperación, y lo peor es que el tuvo que ir a rescatarlos sino el chico hubiera muerto.

-oh, detalles, detalles-dijo desdeñosamente sacándole a Kaiba un suspiro de exasperación.

-nada mas espero que no falle con su examen de ingreso, si lo falla no lo ayudare-dijo Kaiba mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-no te preocupes, no fallara-dijo Pegasus con confianza.

**CON HARRY**

En la entrada del domo de Kaiba corp. Se encontraba un guardia de seguridad con unas edecanes de la academia mientras recogía los registros de los estudiantes.

-bueno señoritas, es hora de recoger los documentos de los aspirantes, marquen con una tacha a los que…-no logro terminar la frase pues un grito les llamo la atención.

Todos voltearon la cabeza para ver a un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes brillantes corriendo hacia ellos.

-lamento el retraso, pueden anotarme como presente para el examen-dijo el joven mientras jadeaba por el casancio de la corrida.

-¿cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto una de las chicas, el joven levanto la cabeza para después darle un saludo con la mano.

-mi nombre es…el gran Harry Potter-dijo con una sonrisa marca Potter.

* * *

Hola a todos les habla DartzNecrophades con un nuevo capítulo de HarryPotter GX, y les dije que en este episodio Harry iba a tener su duelo, pero decidí dejarlo para el próximo capítulo, también el próximo capítulo voy a poner todas las cartas de la cubierta de Harry, como ya menciones se basara en la mitología griega, y dirán ¿Por qué en la mitología griega?, pues porque me gusta, además de que ya esta mu copiado el que tenga una cubierta del tipo mágico.

Gracias a todos por leer, dejen reviews por favor

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**


End file.
